


Climbing Up The Walls

by CypressSunn



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he curls his hand under her knee, she doesn't shiver so much as the shelves shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing Up The Walls

When he curls his hand under her knee, she doesn't shiver so much as the shelves shake. When she tilts her chin up to meet his mouth he hears the sounds of glass breaking. And when he lifts her, bare back to the brickwork, hands skimming under what’s left of his shirt, books older than he scatter across the floor, spines arching backwards with pages ripping from the seams. And as his teeth find her neck, he catches sight of lit candlesticks rolling up the walls, leaving trails of burns and soot towards the ceiling, reminiscent of her nails scraping down his back.


End file.
